


Why are you my clarity?

by MaybeBadly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I was really bored and i came up with this!, Some mentios of Neville
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeBadly/pseuds/MaybeBadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me es imposible alejarme de ti, ya eres parte de mí, esa parte que desearía no necesitar.Porque aunque nuestra relación en como una obra de tragedias, tú eres mi remedio. Porque eres la luz que me guía a salir del pozo profundo de locura al que tú me empujas una y otra vez. Y así, el ciclo se repite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you my clarity?

 

_**Clarity-Claridad** _

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos. Buscaba la rana de Neville y creo que te sorprendiste de que no conociera el apellido Malfoy. Luego de ahí, solo fueron insultos, peleas, todo en el ámbito escolar llamado Hogwarts. Por mi parte, fue odio e indiferencia, por la tuya, creo que era admiración mal canalizada. A veces me pregunto cómo llegamos a este punto, cuándo fue y por qué.

Me había ido a vivir al Londres muggles, quería pasar tiempo con mis padres, después de devolverles la memoria y traerlos a Inglaterra de nuevo. Hace unos días que Ron y yo habíamos terminado, y sinceramente, me dolía un poco que nuestra relación llegara a un fin.

Volvía de la casa de Ginny y Harry. A pesar de vivir en el Londres muggle, visitaba muy a menudo al Londres mágico. Pasé horas charlando con Ginny, y mientras recorría la acera del callejón Diagon para llegar a mi destino, reflexioné sobre Gin. Ella y Harry estaban en su mejor momento, se los veía tan felices, tan plenos y enamorados. Y no pude evitar preguntarme qué pasó para que Ron y yo no funcionáramos como pareja. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

¡Por dios Hermione! ¡Vas a llegar tarde! me dije a mi misma y apuré el paso hacia el pasadizo de los baños. Mi saco marrón largo, que ocultaba un vestido de coctel negro, volaba ante los vientos del norte de Londres, mientras pronosticaban una tormenta.

Por fin había llegado a los baños. Sorprendentemente, se encontraban vacíos. De seguro ya todos habían llegado a la reunión que había organizado el Ministerio. Siempre me daba impresión viajar de esa forma al Ministerio. Y como acto reflejo, me acordé de ti. Me hubieras dicho que mi intelecto muggle nunca llegaría a comprender las magníficas invenciones de los sangre pura. Me reí ante el pensamiento, y con todo el valor que pude, bajé la palanca.

De inmediato sentí ese molesto tirón de estómago que sentía cuando viajaba tanto así como en los trasladores.

Me transportó hacia una de las tantísimas chimeneas del Ministerio. Los pasillos estaban llenos de personas vestidas de gala corriendo de un lado a otro para alcanzar los distintos ascensores o simplemente para tomar algo que se habían olvidado en el camino.

Hice acopio de toda mi voluntad y destreza de mis piernas largas y me moví, más bien dicho corrí, hacia uno de los ascensores más cercanos que amenazaba con cerrarse. Llegué triunfante al ascensor que todavía no se había cerrado. Sin embargo, me valió varios empujones y marcas de pisotones en mis queridísimos tacos de Chanel negros, los cuales limpié con un movimiento de varita.

Antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, divisé por entre la muchedumbre tu cabello rubio-platinado característico, mientras buscabas algún elevador libre. Tu cabeza se giró en dirección a mi elevador, y por un milisegundo tuve la sensación de que tus ojos grises me vieron, pero justo cuando podría haberlo confirmado, el ascensor cerró sus puertas, mientras me decía que era imposible que me hubieras visto. Al final, creo que si me viste después de todo.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, obligándome a salir por los empujones de los ocupantes de atrás. Un botón se acercó hasta mí para tomar mi abrigo, dejando ver el preciosísimo vestido negro con mangas, que tenía una parte del hombro y una manga con tela casi transparente negra y detalles en puntos negros. Tenía un cuello redondo, pero que no revelaba escote alguno en la parte de adelante. La espalda estaba hecha de la misma tela casi transparente que las mangas, hasta la cintura y con un escote ovalado.

Me quedé parada en la entrada unos minutos, los suficientes como para detallar el magnífico salón que se mostraba ante mis ojos. Todo era dorado. Las paredes, pintadas de un amarillo sutil pero precioso, eran decoradas por moños plateados. Telas de encaje sutil dorado con plateado, algunas semejando trenzas, cruzaban el salón. Había mesas en casi todas partes, con manteles largos dorados y centros de mesa de floreros plateados con amapolas y jazmines. Las sillas estaban revestidas con la misma tela dorada que los manteles, con moños plateados en su espalda. Magnificas lámparas de techo pendían del techo, doradas también. Sin embargo, y contrastando con el salón que me recordaba a la época victoriana, había un bar a la derecha del salón, con una barra de madera caoba con listones metálicos, taburetes de almohadones de cuero negro, lámparas de techo en forma de gotas de agua cayendo y con un barman que parecía cuidar recelosamente la gran estantería de tragos a su espalda.

Me acomodé en la mesa asignada, en la silla asignada. Al final, el Ministro venía retrasado. El elevador en el que venía estaba averiado. Me detuve más tiempo en contemplar a toda la gente, corriendo de un lado para otro, o charlando. No me iba a quedar sentada en mi lugar toda la fiesta, por lo que me dispuse a entablar una charla con Daphne Greengrass. Nos habíamos hecho amigas en el ED y solíamos tomar cafés juntas o almorzar en la cafetería del ministerio. Llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de satén verde, como toda slytherin, y el pelo en una coleta alta pero glamorosa. Charlamos de moda, y no paró de elogiar mi peinado, un recogido con mechones sueltos que enmarcaban mi ovalada cara.

Luego de un tiempo charlando, el ministro llegó y tomamos nuestros lugares en mesas diferentes. Luego, lo de siempre. La fiesta celebraba los logros institucionales del Ministerio de Magia luego de la guerra, y luego de unas palabras del ministro, las mesas desaparecieron. La cena había sido servida mientras el ministro daba su discurso.

Todavía no quería volver a casa, si lo hacía, probablemente me pondría a reflexionar sobre Ronald y yo, y lo que menos quería era eso. Por lo tanto, me dirigí a la barra, y recargué mis dos codos en la misma, ya que no había banquetas disponibles y las que estaban vacías estaban lejanas a mi posición, mientras le pedía al barman un martini. Y de repente, sentí esa sensación de cuando alguien te mira y te encuentras de espaldas, como una mirada taladrándote, instigándote a que te dieras vuelta. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que ignoré esa sensación. No debí haberlo hecho.

Sincronizadamente, al tiempo en que el barman traía y me entregaba mi martini, te acercaste al lugar vacío al lado mío, recargaste un codo en la barra y me preguntaste con tono burlón que hacían la "Santa Granger" tomando un martini. Con recelo me di vuelta para enfrentarte. Llevabas el pelo rubio-platinado, ese que había visto desde el ascensor, desordenado, dándote un aire seductor. A diferencia de todos los otros hombres del lugar, no llevabas corbata ni moño alguno, sólo el saco negro y la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, dándote más aire de casanova.

Me di cuenta al seguir el movimiento de tus ojos grises de que también estabas inspeccionándome, examinándome desde los pies hasta llegar a mis ojos, como un depredador al acecho de su presa.

Solo te miré con fastidio, y te uniste a mi ronda de martinis. Cuando ya habíamos tomado cinco copas y entablado una amena charla de literatura inglesa, me ofreciste bailar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que era una excusa. Me tomaste de la cintura, y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espina dorsal. Si, era una excusa para degustarme. Permanecimos todo el baile conectados, perdiéndome en tus ojos que eran tal cual los matices de las nubes de una tormenta. Era una excusa, porque noté cierto brillo de triunfo, de gusto y placer, cada vez que me girabas y recorrías mi cintura con tus manos, o cuando tu mano se adentraba en mi escote cada vez que me inclinabas. Bailamos unas piezas más.

Desde ahí, empezamos a frecuentarnos más. Y llegamos hasta aquí. Ahora, convivo contigo, y en unos meses, nueve meses para ser exactos, seré la señora Malfoy. Todavía me sorprendo cuando recuerdo que a pesar del recelo de Ginny y Harry, te aceptaron. Todos te aceptaron, salvo Ron. Creo que no le gustaba la idea de perder.

Deben ser las cinco de la mañana e intento hacer el menor ruido posible con las maletas para bajar las escaleras, me es imposible utilizar una varita siquiera con todos los nervios que llevo.

Estoy a punto de llegar en la puerta, cuando siento una presencia detrás de mí. Me giro, ya sabiendo que eras tú. Llevabas la camiseta blanca pegada al cuerpo y unos boxers blancos. No hacían falta las palabras, solo me miraste con los ojos grises suplicantes.

Te miré, y me perdí de nuevo en esos preciosos ojos tuyos. Y vuelvo a tus brazos, de nuevo. Tú, abrazándome por la cintura y yo igual, mientras acariciabas mi cabello.

Me es imposible alejarme de ti, ya eres parte de mí, esa parte que desearía no necesitar. Lo fuiste cuando me entregue a tus besos y tus caricias, cuando nos entregamos el uno al otro.

Pero es que a veces, con tus comentarios o con tu indiferencia me haces tanto daño, que creo que me debería ir.

Me levantas la barbilla y me vuelvo a perder en tus mares grises, me ahogo una vez más, al igual que tú en mis ojos caramelo. Tu mirada baja hacia mi boca y me besas, rogándome que me quede, aunque sabes que no puedo irme, mientras yo acomodo mis manos en tu cuello y acaricio tu sedoso cabello. Me inyectas de nuevo ese veneno-antídoto.

Así es siempre, tienes el poder de envenenarme con cada acción y luego de darme el remedio con cada beso. Y sé que a no podré irme, por lo menos hasta la próxima vez.

Porque aunque nuestra relación en como una obra de tragedias, tú eres mi remedio. Porque eres la luz que me guía a salir del pozo profundo de locura al que tú me empujas una y otra vez. Y así, el ciclo se repite. Somos seres destinados a destruirse mutuamente el algún momento. Tanto como nos amamos, nos dañamos. Pero por ahora, me permito olvidarme de mis cavilaciones siempre y cuando tus labios sigan en los míos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió escuchando Clarity! Creo que la canción representa a la perfección la relación que podrían tener Draco y Herms. Comente que le pareció si?
> 
> Nos vemos y XOXO!  
> PD: Tengo cuentas en:  
> Fanfiction.net: maybebadly  
> Fanficslandia: Dany Ty (Cada dos por cuatro cambio el nombre, probablemente sea como el de arriba)  
> Potterfics: Moon Snakegreen
> 
> Disclaimer: Si HP fuera mio, Severus estaria vivo y Dramione seria canon, asi como si yo fuera dueña de cualquier marca de ropa nombrada (guiño guiño) probablemente apareceria en alguna de esas publicidades por...0,1 segundos


End file.
